The Execution
by Elizabeth Robbins
Summary: On team member is dead, another insane. Dealing with a death in the family. Scotts' POV


This one came to me in the middle of the night. I woke up crying. It deals with character death.

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any money from their use.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. A FOH rally in town that the Professor wanted to remain peaceful. We were to be present as a deterrent for the bullies in the group. It started out fine; the usual speeches and insults, nothing special. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way.

I'm not sure how it began, a bottle thrown or something, but next thing we know, we're in the middle of a fight. I was holding a group back with carefully placed optic blasts and Jean was protecting us with a TK shield when we heard Logan roar. What I saw nearly stopped my heart. Jubilee was being held by her throat by a tall, dark haired man. He had this sick, sadistic look on his face as he took his other hand and grabbed her head and gave it a sharp twist. The sound of snapping bones must have been heard across the square and Jubilee slid from his arms to land in a heap on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO," we heard Logan cry. Next thing we knew, he was flying into the group with claws flashing. Gambit tried to control the situation by throwing charged cards, attempting to separate Logan from the group. Storm was flying around, looking for an opening to pull him out. Dust and smoke was everywhere. I knew we were in trouble when the bloody head rolled drunkenly out of the smoke. By the time it had cleared up, Logan was gone and twenty eight men were dead.

We gathered our dead and injured and left, warning the local police not to approach Logan. We would deal with him ourselves.

Jubilee was buried two days later. It was that night that we noticed that things were missing from her room. At first, it was her pillow and quilt. The next night, the rest of her bedding vanished along with her mattress. We believe it is Logan. The Professor thinks he took them because Jubilees' scent was strongest on them. In the next few weeks, more items disappear. Bit by bit, her room was emptied of all her personal belongings. As long as he remained on the grounds, we felt he wouldn't harm anyone. If Jubilees' clothes kept him here, we wouldn't stop him.

Kurt tried to talk to him once. He teleported back to the house, shaking. Logan was gone, only Wolverine remained. He was completely feral. Kurt nearly lost his arm to Wolverines' claws. We decided to back off and let him come back in his own time. A decision we regret.

We knew when he left the grounds. One morning, three weeks after she died, we found most of the things from her room on the lawn near the trees. The only things missing were her pillow, her quilt and her yellow raincoat. One week later, people started dying.

We hunted him for months. Betsy found him two weeks after he left. I'm sure she attempted to drive a psychic blade into his brain, but he was too fast for her. She was buried in England with her family.

Emma was the next one to find him. She was able to smash through some of his shields before he struck. She lost her left kidney. Her spinal cord was severed in the attack and she will never walk again.

We found him again three weeks ago but this time we went prepared. We didn't go to retrieve him this time. We went to put down an injured animal. There was nothing more we could do for him. He had already killed one team member and ten tall, dark haired men.

Gambit and Storm combined to force him against a shear cliff while Bobby and I shot him with mercury filled bullets. He took ten hits before he went down. I'll never forget what he said to me as we were bent over him. He looked straight into my eyes and said "Thanks, Scott".

Hank gave him a massive injection of potassium and stopped his heart.

He's up there now, on the hill, next to Jubilee. They will guard each others backs forever.

Things have changed, now. I resigned from the X Men. Storm is now the leader. My heart isn't in it anymore. I stay because Jean is still here but I don't know how much longer that will last. The team wanders around the house in a daze. Gambit has been drunk and useless for two weeks. Kitty cries constantly. Kurt left for England shortly after the funeral. The professor rarely speaks anymore. Hank has stopped eating and has lost at least fifty pounds.

Who knew that two people who were so irritating in life could change us all so much with their deaths. I only know, when I helped execute Logan, part of me died as well. 


End file.
